This invention relates generally to the field of consumer privacy, and in particular to techniques and systems to protect consumer personal data.
Consumers have long sought to protect their personal data while companies have sought to use such data for marketing and other purposes. For example, credit cards, debit cards, smart cards, and the like often include stored information about the owner of the card. This information can include, for example, the owner's name, address, telephone number, and the like. Each time the card is used for a purchase, this information can be extracted from the card by the merchant. This information may then be used to target marketing material to the consumer. Further, the issuing bank also keeps a record of such information. As such, this information may be used by the bank to direct marketing materials to their customers.
Consumers have often objected to such use of their personal information. As such, the Gramm Leach Bliley Act was enacted to regulate the use of such information. Hence, it is hoped that companies and banks will become more conscience and consumer friendly with respect to how customer information is used.
This invention is related to ways to permit companies and banks to use such personal data, while also giving the consumer the option of limiting such use.